Heart on stick must die!
by UtoOfTheNar
Summary: CHAPTER 8 AND 9 ARE UP!!!!!!*****!!!!!!!! R&R please!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey y'all! I decided to write a new story for y'all. As I said in the summary this is part Yu Yu Hakusho and Ruroni Kenshin. It will change a lot and I may add some Spongebob in it. I'm not sure yet. Any ways this is the first chapter and it mainly focuses on Yu Yu Hakusho. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Seinori(Sei sei). Onward.I think.( :************************************************************: :************************************************************:  
  
"Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sei Sei begged to Hia. "No". "PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!" "No." "Aw, come on!" "No." "Ple-." "No dammit!" Sei sei cowered into a corner like a beaten dog or something. Hia got an annoyed sign, "Get out of the corner." "Make me!" Sei sei yelled and stuck her tounge out at Hia. "Stop acting like a little kid and get out of the darn corner before I get.the secret weapon," Hia said, now acting very strange. "NO! NOT THE SECRET WEAPON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sei sei yelled and jumped out of the corner. Hia smirked but it didn't last long 'cause he got hit with a carrot from nowhere.  
  
All of the sudden Patrick Star comes out of nowhere, "I'm focusing!" Hia and Sei sei looked at each other and then ran off yelling "NO! THE EVIL PINK STARFISH HAS COME TO KILL US ALL! SAVE YOURSELVES! BEFORE HE GETS YOU! BEWARE HE'S FOCUSING!!!!!!" Patrick looked at the retreating uhhh..people/demons. "Oh well. I guess I'll go get a candy bar," Patrick looked around, "Does anyone have a quarter?" :******************meanwhile*********************************: :************************************************************:  
  
"Kenshin why is there a yellow talking sponge running around the dojo?" Bataru asked as Spongebob ran around the dojo yelling "I'm ready" over and over again. ".I have no clue. But I think we should leave before Ms. Kaoru starts throwing the sponge eating vegetables," Kenshin answered as Sanosuke came running towards them as vegetables came flying behind him. :***********************meanwhile****************************: :************************************************************:  
  
Patrick looked at Kurama and suddenly imagined him as a heart on a stick. "Heart on stick must die!" Patrick yelled as he leaped and ate Kurama throwing blood everywhere. Hia and Sei sei started cracking up. :**********************************************************:  
  
Sakiya: Ok! There's the first chapter of my funny fic. Please review! Will Spongebob die? Will Patrick kill everyone? Will Hia ever stop laughing? All answers next time! 


	2. Spongebob's portal

Back again with the new chapter! I hope yall like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sei sei. My friend owns Bataru and my little brother owns Renshin. :************************************************************:  
  
"Um.Master Kenshin why is Renshin running around like an idiot right now? He's not supposed to do that until noon," Bataru asked as Renshin ran away from the sponge-eating vegetables chasing him while Spongebob was riding on his back. "Bahahahaha!" Spongebob yelled as he made some sort of portal. The portal took, Bataru, Kenshin, Renshin, Sanosuke, Ms. Kaoru, Yahiko, and of course Spongebob. :************************************************************:  
  
"Hia I'm confused. Where are all of these things coming from?" Sei sei asked pointing at Gary, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy. "Dammit," Hia said quietly. All of the sudden Kurama appears again, "Help me!" "Heart on stick must die.again!" Patrick yelled in close pursuit. Patrick stepped on Hia's foot, "SHIT!" :************************************************************: "Umm.Where are we?" Sanosuke asked looking at the big buildings. Before anyone could say anything Kurama and Patrick come running by, yelling a lot. "Bahahahaha!" Spongebob yelled and jumped off of Renshin's back. "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Rurouni Kenshin characters yelled and ran off.  
  
Not to much after that Hia, Yusuke, and Sei sei came running in to them. All of the Spongebob characters cornered them. :************************************************************:  
  
Sakiya: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm having some problems and I can't think right now. Please review! 


	3. run!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sei sei. My friend owns Bataru and my little bro owns Renshin. :************************************************************:  
  
Yusuke powered up his Shotgun and blasted the Spongebob characters back about a mile. "Come on lets go!" Renshin yelled. They all ran in different directions, not sure what to do. "Master what do we do now?" Bataru asked Kenshin as they ran by very confused people. "I'm not- Ahhh! What is that?!?" Kenshin yelled pointing at something yellow with pointy ears and a funny tail. Pika-chu!" It yelled at them. "Ahh! Run away!" They yelled and ran very fast.  
  
:************************************************************:  
  
"Hiei, do you think we've outrun them?" Sei sei asked, slowing down a little. "I don-.......what the heck is that!?!" Hiei yelled pointing to a yellow thing (it's the same thing Kenshin saw). "Pica-chu!" It yelled. "Ahhh run away!" they screamed and ran the opposite way. Picachu ran after them.  
  
:************************************************************:  
  
Yusuke looked behind him to make sure the Spongebob dudes weren't after him. What he saw was not a pretty sight. "Pica-chu!" "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
:************************************************************:  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama was trying to kill Patrick. (This one is for Pyro). Kurama stopped running and faced his opponent. Patrick yelled and ate a super Krabby Patty. As Patrick came running Kurama pulled out the rose whip thing and sliced Patrick into a lot of pieces. All of the pieces disappeared. Kurama let out a sigh of relief and walked off to go find Hiei and Sei sei.  
  
:************************************************************:  
  
All of the sudden Patrick appeared in front of Kenshin and Bataru...  
  
:************************************************************:  
  
Sakiya: Well there is the new chapter! Cloud: Why am I here? Sakiya: uhh.... Cloud: Wait who are you? Sakiya: uhh... (staring at Cloud drooling kinda) Cloud: Never mind. What's this? (picks up piece of paper.) Please review. Will Kenshin kill Patrick? Will the others kill the Picahus? By the way I don't hate Spongebob. I love that show. Next time.. What the crap is this? Oh, well. (looks over at Sakiya) Anybody know what's wrong with her? ^_^ 


	4. boulder

Sakiya: I'm back!  
Cloud: What's this thing?  
Sakiya: Huh?  
Cloud points at the tether rope that is around his wrist and Sakiya's.  
Sakiya: Oh yeah. Some crazy judge from the Simpson's tethered us together for no reason.  
Cloud: That explains something .... I think.  
Sakiya: Are you ever not....uh...Forgot what I was gonna say.  
Cloud: That's not surprising!  
Sakiya: BE QUIET! (pulls out an aluminum bat)  
Cloud: Shutting up!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sei sei and my little bro owns Renshin and Jade12 owns Bataru.  
:************************************************************:  
"Kenshin! What the hell is that!" Bataru yelled. She was pointing at Patrick who was putting himself back together. "I have no idea!" Kenshin somewhat yelled. "Heart on stick must die!" Patrick yelled and started chasing Kenshin. "Bataru, do you think this thing is related to Ms. Kaoru?!?" Kenshin asked and yelled. " I think it is! It is pink after all!" Bataru answered. "All right then!" Kenshin said quietly and drew out his sword.....  
:************************************************************:  
Sei sei and Hiei ran around a corner and sat down. "This has been the strangest day of my life," Sei sei said quietly and out of breath. "Eh... I've had stranger... I think," Hiei said now not sure of what he was talking about. "Can we go home!" Sei sei asked practically pleading now. "You want to go against that yellow... something. Be my guest!" Hiei said shutting his eyes. "Ok!" Sei sei said happily and ran out of the ally.  
~*******About an hour later  
"So did you kill it?" Hiei asked mockingly. "Shut up," Sei sei said quietly. "Hello!" "Ahh! Kurama!" "What?" "Don't. Do. That.!" Sei sei yelled and started choking Kurama.  
:************************************************************:  
"Heart on stick must die!" Patrick yelled and jumped for Kenshin. Before Kenshin jumped away Patrick stopped in mid-air. Patrick was looking at Renshin. "Uh, oh," Renshin said quietly. Patrick yelled and picked up a boulder from nowhere and threw it at Renshin. Renshin's eyes got wide, "Mommy". The boulder squished him......  
:************************************************************:  
Sakiya: Well there's the new chapter!  
Cloud: I'm bored  
Sakiya: What do you want me to do about that!?!  
Cloud: I WANNA BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakiya: Um... Here Cloud play with bubble buddy!  
Cloud: He popped  
Sakiya: Oh, no  
Spongebob: BUUBLE BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cloud: It was just a bubble.  
Spongebob: But it was my bubble! Now you must pay!  
Cloud: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
Sakiya: Maybe you should just run away. But carry me!  
Cloud: Fine! (Picks up Sakiya and starts to run)  
Sakiya: Please review! And no flames. (Drool drool) 


	5. break time!

Sakiya: I've made my return!  
  
Cloud: So? What now? We got away from Spongebob.  
  
Sakiya: Um... I don't know. But you still have to hold me.  
  
Cloud: Why? He's gone and we ain't gotta run no more!  
  
Sakiya: Umm... My leg hurts and I can't stand.  
  
Cloud: (annoyed sign)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sei sei.  
  
~***********************************************************~  
  
Kenshin looks over at where Renshin was KEYWORD WAS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: uh... Renshin you.. Uh....still alive?  
  
Renshin: (muffle noises, kinda like Kenny's from South Park)  
  
Kenshin: Uhh... Good enough! (Kenshin switches sides of his sword)  
  
Patrick: HEART ON STICK MUST... (ringing sound) Yay! My break time!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody looks stupidly at Patrick as he disappears from the scene.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sei sei: Kurama do you know how to beat that.... Whatever that thing is?  
  
Kurama: That poke' thing? No I don't. But we could try to beat that thing.  
  
Hiei: Good. How about we go out there, not knowing what we're doing and somehow win the fight?  
  
Sei sei: Okay I like that plan! Lets do it!!!!!!  
  
So those three go out there and try to kill the evil force known as Pikachu!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are hiding in a mailbox from the evil Spongebob. His crazy laugh was blowing up everything! Soon the whole town would be nothing!  
  
Yusuke: Oh great! What do we do now!  
  
Kuwabara: How would I know!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sakiya: Ok I know this chapter was supposed to be up tomorrow but I found some spare time!  
  
Cloud: (sleeping)  
  
Sakiya: Please review and read my other stories too. I'd like to recommend Shadow-walker's story "Vows of a Saiyan" or something like that. It's really good! I'd also like to recommend all of Ravage Blue's stories! Later and Peace Out! 


	6. mr krabs and vash the stampede!

I'm back! Sorry for the late updates but well, you know it's summer and I'm having a kick ass time! I'll try to update sooner but summer is so fun! Anyway, will some of you guys read my story "past and present"? I think it's good but obviously ya'll think otherwise! Oh well. Also don't forget to check out Ravage Blue's new story! It's called "Races of the Heart."  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Well. Sei sei, Hiei, and Kurama somehow kill all of the evil Pikachus. Now all that's left is Spongebob and Patrick! Even though Patrick has not returned from his break.  
  
Sei: So, how do we find the evil sponge thing?  
  
Hiei: We follow all the destruction. You know from his laugh.  
  
Kurama: Ok! Lets go kick ass!  
  
Ok, so they go to find the evil Spongebob. Who is still looking for Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Where ever Sano is at... a portal appears.  
  
Sano: What's that?  
  
Out of the portal comes the dreaded..... (duhn, duhn, DUHN!) MR. KRABS!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Argh, argh, argh!  
  
Sano: NO! IT'S THE HAUNTED CRAB!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! IT'LL STEAL YOUR SOULS!!!  
  
Kikyo: Souls? Where?!?  
  
Sano: AHH!!! A DEAD LADY!!!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Meanwhile.... Kenshin and Bataru get the boulder off of Renshin.  
  
Renshin: Thank you SO much!!!  
  
Bataru: Your welcome. Now get away from me!  
  
Miroku: Hmm... Pretty girl. (pat, pat)  
  
Bataru (knocks out Miroku without even looking at him.) YOU BASTARD!  
  
Kenshin and Renshin: (both looked confused.)  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara have been running away from Spongebob for a while now. Yusuke shot him with a spirit gun but it didn't kill him.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, now I'm getting tired!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh and I'm not!?!  
  
Vash: What are you two running from... AHH!!! EVIL SPONGE!!!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah! How'd you guess?  
  
Vash: (does his funny laugh) I didn't!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: (annoyed signs.)  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sakiya: Yeah I know! It's short! But I want to put the good stuff in the next chapter!  
  
Vash: Ok I agreed to be in the story! Now where are my donuts!?!  
  
Sakiya: Uhh... I'll give them to you in a minute!  
  
Vash: But I want them now!!!  
  
Sakiya: Please Review and no flames or I'll sick my new bodyguard on you!  
  
Sesshomaru: (smirk) 


	7. more evil and rogain?

I'm back! Yay! And the good thing is I didn't have to sick my bodyguard on anybody!  
  
Sesshomaru: (whimper) I wanted to kill! GIVE HER FLAMES! I'M BLOODTHIRSTY!!!  
  
Sakiya: Don't listen to him! Anyway I have a new speaker! (gets the announcer from DBZ's voice) Please give a big round applause for... Inuyasha!!!  
  
Inuyasha: uhh.... Remind why I'm doing this!  
  
Sakiya: So Kagomae can't tell you to sit! Since your back is sore after all!  
  
Inuyasha: On with .... Speaking?  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yusuke: Vash, can you do anything to kill the evil Spongebob?!?  
  
Vash: nope already tried!  
  
Kuwabara & Yusuke: (annoyed signs. Which soon turn to scared expressions.)  
  
Spongebob: Daaaaaah! Now that I have Mermaid Man's utility belt I'll be invincible!!!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hiei: I never thought trying to find something so destructive would be so.....hard.  
  
Sei: Yeah it should be pretty easy. I mean. The laugh is so... freaky!  
  
Kurama: Yes but you-  
  
Patrick: HEART ON STICK MUST DIE!!!  
  
Kurama: AHH!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
`Well Hiei and Sei use their swords and cut Patrick up into tiny pieces!`  
  
Hiei: Okay, one down one to go!  
  
Kurama: THANK YOU!!!  
  
`Kurama gets Hiei and Sei in a tight bear hug`  
  
Sei: Your-... Welcome! NOW LET GO OF US!!!  
  
Kurama: oops sorry!  
  
Hiei: I'LL MAKE YOU THINK SORRY!!!  
  
`Hiei jumps at Kurama but stops when he hears the dreaded`  
  
Voice: Argh, argh, argh!  
  
Sei: AHH!!! IT'S MR. KRABS!!!  
  
Hiei: Umm... LET'S KILL HIM!!!  
  
`Before he could anything Patrick reformed and tackled him!`  
  
Patrick: You cannot harm Mr. Krabs! I WON'T LET YOU!!!  
  
Hiei: Do you ever stay dead?  
  
`Then out of the blue comes Kenshin, Renshin, Bataru, and Miroku!`  
  
Kenshin: There it is!  
  
Renshin: let's kill it! (Kenshin gives him a death glare) Did I say kill? I meant hurt very badly!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sano: I wonder where everyone else is. Hm...  
  
Kikyo: You never told me where the souls were!  
  
Sano: AHH!!!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
`Another portal appears and some DBZ characters appear!`  
  
Goku: Uhh..... I'm hungry and where are we!  
  
Vegeta: Your always hungry and I don't where we are!  
  
Krillin: Aw! And I didn't get to finish using my rogain!  
  
Everyone: (annoyed signs)  
  
Vegeta: Lets just find out where we are!  
  
`They go to find people`  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sakiya: Good enough for me! Hope y'all like it!  
  
Inuyasha: Need.... Pain reliever!  
  
Sakiya: Here you go. (gives him pain reliever)  
  
Sess: How come he gets the attention!?!  
  
Sakiya: Poor fluffy. He wants attention!  
  
Sess: (looks panicked) o I didn't!  
  
Sakiya: (sigh) Please review and no flames!  
  
Sess: Yes flames! Please!  
  
Sakiya: NO!!!  
  
Sess: (whimper) 


	8. gary, and goku's idea

Vash T.S.: Hello!!! Sorry it's taking me so long to update! I've got other fics running and I just got back from camping with my friend. Sunburns hurt so remember to always use sun block. Anyway. I'm gonna start putting up more than one chapter up at a time, so get prepared for more than one chapter! On with the fic!  
  
Cloud: DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!!! Disclaimer: She owns nothing. Oh, wait. Yeah she does! See previous chapters to see who owns what.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
`When we left off... Mr. Krabs appeared. Along with a lot of Dragonball Z people. Kikyo hasn't gone away yet for some reason, and Spongebob has Mermaid Man's utility belt. Oh, yeah! Patrick won't stay dead!`  
  
Vash, Kuwabara, and Yusuke are still running away from Spongebob.  
  
Vash: So, um... do either of you know what that belt can do?  
  
Both: No!  
  
Spongebob: Daaaaaah! `zaps Kuwabara with the utility belt`  
  
`Kuwabara shrank to a very small size` (A/n SOMEBODY SQUISH HIM!!!)  
  
Vash: I guess we know what it can do now!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah tell me about it. At least he only got Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara: meep!  
  
`Spongebob stepped on Kuwabara`  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
`Patrick is holding Hiei hostage and Kenshin, Bataru, Miroku, Sei, Kurama, and Renshin are trying to find out a way to get Hiei away from the pink starfish and the dreaded Mr. Krabs. ~takes breath~ So far they have come up with two plans.`  
  
Sei: We could run in and kill both Patrick and Mr. Krabs. Couldn't we?  
  
Kenshin: No, because your friend would get hurt by that weird looking snail.  
  
Sei: Oh I forgot Gary was there.  
  
Miroku: I could use my wind tunnel.  
  
Bataru: No. You would get the shrimp too.  
  
Hiei: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
`Patrick put tape over Hiei's mouth`  
  
Kenshin: I don't know what we can do. Seems almost impossible.  
  
Sei: Ooh! I have an idea!  
  
`grabs Kurama and shoves him towards Patrick.`  
  
Patrick: HEART ON STICK MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
`Kurama and Patrick go out of sight`  
  
Renshin: Now what?  
  
Sei: Kenshin, Miroku, and Bataru. You guys get Mr. Krabs, and I'll get Hiei away from Gary.  
  
Bataru: And since when do I take orders from you?  
  
Sei: Uh... since uh... Just do it!  
  
`Kenshin, Miroku, and Bataru distract Mr. Krabs. Sei goes over to Gary.`  
  
Sei: Sorry 'bout this Gary! `kicks Gary away from Hiei.`  
  
Hiei: And why were you sorry about that?  
  
Sei; Wasn't there tape on your mouth?  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah... It fell off.  
  
Sei: Oh. I see. Well come on shrimp.  
  
Hiei: SHRIMP!?! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sei: Oh yeah!!!  
  
Renshin: How come I got to do nothing?  
  
Sei & Hiei: You're stupid that's why!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sano: I wonder if that lady is gone yet. `turns around`  
  
Kikyo: Where are the souls?  
  
Sano: Nope.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Vegeta: Dang it's hard to find people. Maybe we should split up.  
  
Krillin: I agree!  
  
Vegeta: Shut up, Rogain!  
  
Goku: We'll split up into two groups. Chi-chi, Bulma, Videl, and Launch can go that way, and me, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin can go that way!  
  
Everyone: `gapes at Goku`  
  
Goku: What? I can be smart once in awhile.  
  
Everyone: `still gaping at Goku`  
  
Goku: Aww. Come on guys give me a break once in a while.  
  
Everyone: `nods and splits up`  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Vash ts: Well that was good wouldn't 'ya say?  
  
Cloud: Huh? I wasn't listening.  
  
Vash ts: Well how 'bout you loyal readers? `crickets chirp` uh... Loyal readers are you there? `whimper`  
  
Cloud: Great. She'll be whimpering for a while so... Go read the other chapters and review. I think that's it.  
  
Vash ts: `whimper` yes! `whimper` 


	9. no more evil

Vash T.S.: See? Told 'ya there'd be more than one chappy! This is sadly the next to last chapter to "Heart on stick must die!". I wanted it to be longer but I have other ideas to put up too. `Whimper` Enjoy!  
  
Cloud: *cough* Oy! See other chapters to see who owns what! *looks at Vash T.S.* Can someone hand me a hokey-stick or something?  
  
Random Person: WHY!!!  
  
Cloud: To knock some sense into her.  
  
Random Person: NO!!!  
  
Cloud: Grr... Give me the damn hokey-stick! I know you have one... RANDOM PERSON!!!  
  
Random Person: Eeep! I have no hokey-stick!  
  
Cloud: Can one of you reviewers give me a hokey-stick in your review? First I have to beat up Kuwabara with it. And then knock some sense into Vash T.S. over there!  
  
Vash T.S.: WAIT I'LL STAIGHTEN UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE HIT WITH ANYTHING KUWA-WHATS HIS FACE WAS HIT WITH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: I still need one.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
` When we left off here Yusuke and Vash were being chased by Spongebob, who has Mermaid Man's utility belt. Kuwabara, after being squished, unfortunately lived. So here we are once again.`  
  
Vash: Does that thing ever get tired?  
  
Yusuke: Guess not! Crap! My legs are starting to hurt. Damn you gym class!  
  
Yusuke's Coach: Damn you Urameshi! You're the one who never came to school!  
  
`Yusuke's coach got shrunken by Spongebob's belt.`  
  
Yusuke's Coach: Meep!!! 'gets squished'  
  
Yusuke: We've got to find a way to kill Spongebob! Lets see.... I know!  
  
`Yusuke stops running and gets into a funky stance. He started to glow lots and lots. Spongebob was interested in that, so he stupidly walks over to Yusuke. Yusuke smirked`  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT WAVE!!!  
  
`Spongebob, for some reason, disintegrated. YAY!!!`  
  
Vash: Hey you did it! *gets whiney face* But I wanted to kill him!!!  
  
Yusuke: Lets just be glad he's dead.  
  
Vash: Yeah...  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
`Okay anyway around the Hiei-Kenshin group`  
  
Hiei: What do we do know?  
  
Kenshin: *shrug* Don't know.  
  
`Hiei had killed Mr. Krabs with the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame'. So know they only need to kill Patrick.`  
  
Bataru: Why don't we go kill the big stupid starfish.  
  
Sei: Yeah!  
  
Hiei: As long as it doesn't tackle me.  
  
Renshin: Can I help?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sano: WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kikyo: I will once you tell me where the souls are.  
  
Sano: In the sewers.  
  
Kikyo: O_o  
  
Sano: What?  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
`Following Vegeta's group.`  
  
Vegeta: Hey I see someone. Oh, no, wait. That was a lamp post.  
  
Goku: Hey there's someone!!!!  
  
`Goku is pointing at someone running away from someone else.`  
  
Kurama: Help!!! Get this fucker away from me! (A/n: O_o)  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Kurama: JUST HELP ME!!!  
  
Vegeta: *shrug* `blasts Patrick`  
  
Kurama: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Ok... Get away from us.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Vash T.S.: okay! The evil has been destroyed so now everyone has to get home! But how? Find out next time!  
  
Cloud: Please review. No flames. AND GIVE ME A HOKEY-STICK!!!!!!!!  
  
Vash T.S,: uh..... 


End file.
